Hybrid Theory
by Priestess Aishisu
Summary: A series of one-shot mostly Bakura-centric songfics for the Hybrid Theory CD.
1. Papercut

Priestess Aishisu: I **finally** found my Hybrid Theory CD. In celebration, I'm making a Yu-Gi-Oh songfic for every damn song in it! So instead of making eleven one-shots, I'm making a story with eleven chapters. Chapter One: Papercut.   
(Why is it called Papercut, anyway? I'm calling the chapter Paranoid. The song doesn't even have the damn _word_ Papercut in it!)   
The chapters will mostly center around the Bakuras, because I love them (especially the yami.) If the fanfiction is popular enough, I might decide to make one of the most popular songfics a multi-chapter.

PS: Yadonushi is what Bakura calls Ryou.

_Why does_ _it feel like_ _night today?   
Something_ _in here's_ _not right today.   
Why am_ _I so_ _uptight today?   
Paranoia's all I got left_

Ryou Bakura glanced behind him, pale hair waving around in the wind. He was feeling unexplainably nervous, more so than usual.

** Wimp>** a familiar voice sneered in his head. **You're pathetic, you know that? Is there anything you _aren't_ afraid of?>**

Ryou trembled. He hated and feared that voice, but he no longer dared to contradict it. What was the point?

_I don't_ _know_ _what stressed me first   
Or_ _how_ _the pressure was fed   
But_ _I know_ _just what it feels like   
To have_ _a_ _voice in the back of my head_

Once he would never have given up to the being known either as the Spirit of the Millennium Ring or, more simply, Bakura. He would have done anything to protect his newfound friends, even to the point of self-sacrifice—a sacrifice that had ended up useless.

He didn't have that will anymore.

_Like_ _a_ _face that_ _I hold inside   
A face that awakes_ _when_ _I close my eyes   
A face_ _that_ _watches every time_ _I lie   
A face_ _that_ _laughs every time I fall   
And_ _watches everything_…

Ryou could hear Bakura snickering in the back of his mind, but he simply sighed and shifted his backpack. He didn't have time to worry himself over a little laughter.

** I don't** **see why not.** **It isn't as if you have anything better to do>**

_So I know_ _that when it's time to sink or swim   
That the face_ _inside is hearing me   
Right_ _beneath my skin_

Well, it was true that he didn't have that much to do anyway, but there wasn't really that much of a point to worrying.

But then, what _was_ there a point to?

_It's_ _like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's_ _like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't_ _stop what I'm_ _hearing_ _within   
It's_ _like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Ryou jumped a foot and whirled around, certain he had heard something.

Though his eyes darted about nervously, he didn't see anything. But he did hear something—the sound of Bakura laughing wildly in his head.

He sighed and returned to walking.

_I know I've got a face in me   
Points out all my_ _mistakes to me   
You've got_ _a face on_ _the inside too and   
Your paranoia's_ _probably_ _worse_

For a while it was silent, and Ryou began to breathe more easily. But he still had the strangest feeling he was being followed.

** So paranoid>** Bakura taunted in the back of his head. **Worrying about a mere stalker that doesn't even exist when the biggest threat is living inside you>**

_I don't know_ _what set me off first   
But I know_ _what I can't stand   
Everybody_ _acts like the fact of the matter is   
I can't add up_ _to what you_ _can_

Ryou trembled harder. "You won't succeed," he whispered, surprising himself. "Y–Yugi won't let you get the Puzzle…I know he won't."

Immediately he regretted his words.

** What did you say, Yadonushi?>** Bakura's voice was suddenly dark, still soft but thunderous. **I think you're forgetting your place>**

_But_ _everybody_ _has_ _a_ _face that_ _they hold inside   
A face that awakes_ _when_ _I close my eyes   
A face_ _that_ _watches every time_ _they lie   
A face_ _that_ _laughs every time they fall   
And_ _watches everything_…

Ryou gasped, stiffening. _"No!"_ he cried, then glanced around to make sure no one had heard him. _I'm sorry!_ he cried mentally. _I_—_I'll never contradict you again!_

** Would you like me to forbid you from being friends with Yugi and his sniveling cheerleaders?>** His words were no idle threat, Ryou knew. **I _will_ gain the Millennium Puzzle, Yadonushi, so I suggest you never mention it again!>**

_So you know that when it's time_ _to sink or swim   
That the face_ _inside is watching you too   
Right inside_ _your skin_

** _Understand?!_>**Bakura roared, causing Ryou to wince.

"I understand," he whimpered, forgetting to use his mental voice as his eyes filled with eyes. "I will…never contradict you again."

_It's_ _like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's_ _like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't_ _stop what I'm_ _hearing_ _within   
It's_ _like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Bakura's only reply was an inconclusive **humph, **but Ryou sensed that he was calm—for the moment at least. He would probably suffer for this later.

Because of this, he was so on-edge that when he heard another sound he went running.

_The_ _face_ _inside_ _is_ _right_ _beneath_ _your_ _skin   
The_ _face_ _inside_ _is_ _right_ _beneath_ _your_ _skin   
The_ _face_ _inside_ _is_ _right_ _beneath_ _your_ _skin_

He could hear feet following him, and he hurried up. The feet hurried up as well. He heard a voice call out for him—"Bakura!"

Ryou gasped. He recognized that voice. Immediately his entire body went still. **Turn around, Yadonushi** Bakura commanded, and Ryou obeyed immediately—he was in enough trouble as it was.

He barely saw the flash of gold that he knew was the Millennium Puzzle before he slipped into darkness.

_The_ _sun_ _goes_ _down_   
_I feel the_ _light_ _betray_ _me   
The_ _sun_ _goes_ _down_   
_I feel the_ _light_ _betray_ _me_

Ryou couldn't believe it. He gazed, horrified, at the mosaic of flesh and blood and entrails that used to be Yugi Mutou. He stared in equal dismay and revulsion at the man standing in front of the corpse, laughing and laughing and laughing.

He didn't look like Ryou. He did look like a Thief King. And he had won. He had gained the Puzzle, just like he had always said he would. And with it, the Rod and Puzzle. He now had five Millennium Items—more than enough to create his own body.

_The_ _sun_ _goes_ _down_   
_I feel the_ _light_ _betray_ _me   
The_ _sun_ _goes_ _down_   
_I feel the_ _light_ _betray_ _me_

At last Bakura turned to look at the frightened boy, his eyes shining in a way that made Ryou shiver and curl his legs up to his chest, despite the pain running along his back from being thrown against the wall.

"I told you," he whispered, and grinned. Something inside Ryou snapped.

With a cry of fury and horror, he lunged forward at his dark half. Casually, almost as if he were simply stretching, Bakura gracefully unsheathed the Rod and stabbed Ryou right in the chest.

_It's_ _like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's_ _like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't_ _stop what I'm_ _hearing_ _within   
It's_ _like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Ryou gasped in pain and horror and fell back, blood flowing all around him. Bakura stood over him, a tall shadow.

Ryou did not shed a tear. He sighed almost imperceptibly and shut his eyes, surrendering to death.

Bakura stared down at the cold corpse he had lived in for so long, an unnamable emotion in his eyes. Then he snarled and re-sheathed the Rod, turning to walk away.

He did not look back.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back   
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head   
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _


	2. One Step Closer

Priestess Aishisu: I haven't updated for a while…This isn't quite as angsty as the first chapter (or maybe I just think that because I prefer Yu-Gi-Oh murdering Yugi and his friends to Bakura murdering Yugi and Ryou) but it does have bashing and murder.

_I cannot_ _take this_ _anymore   
I'm saying_ _everything_ _I said before _

Yu-Gi-Oh thought he would go insane if he had to speak another word of Yugi's endless blabber. _Friendship this and teamwork that,_ _blah_-_blah_-_blahbety_-**blah, **he thought as those words escaped his lips. _They've heard it already! Just shut the hell up already! _

_All these words_ _they_ _make no sense   
I find bliss_ _in_ _ignorance _

He didn't even know what they were saying—he probably didn't want to. Only two words went through his head over and over again—_shut up shut up shut **up. **_

****

_Less I hear_ _the_ _less you say   
You'll find_ _that_ _out anyway _

And look at all of his friends, drinking up this crap as if he was some kind of god! It was bad enough that Yugi was talking like this, did he have to make **him** repeat this bullshit?

_Just like_ _before_…

In Egypt, he could simply behead anyone who bugged him like Yugi did. But he couldn't behead a guy who lived in the same body as he did!

_Everything_ _you_ _say to me   
Takes me one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

Yugi's words bore into his head, making it ache. Would his hurt that much if it were cut off? Somehow, he doubted it highly.

Those were cruel thoughts he was thinking, and he **knew** that they were cruel thoughts, but he continued to think them nonetheless.

_I need_ _a_ _little_ _room to breathe   
Cause_ _I'm_ _one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break _

_I_ _have three Millennium Items,_ _can't they help?_ he wondered.

Maybe they could, maybe they couldn't. It wouldn't hurt to try, though—the surprise might shut Yugi up, for a little while at least.

_I_ _find_ _the answers aren't so clear   
Wish I could find a way_ _to disappear _

_Or it might make him talk even more._

_All_ _these thoughts they make no sense   
I find bliss_ _in_ _ignorance _

Were these **his** thoughts? This was a boy who he shared his body with, the boy who had cared about him as his other half, the boy who he had been through so much with.

_Nothing_ _seems to go away   
Over and over again _

_Shut_ _up_…

_Just like before_…

_Just_ _shut_ _the_ _fuck_ _up_…

_Everything_ _you_ _say to me   
Takes me one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

_God, this is so fucking annoying_…_is all that that spiky_-_haired little midget ever does is talk? _

Yu-Gi-Oh blinked. Had those been his thoughts? No. They mirrored his thoughts almost completely, but the voice was different from his own.

_I need_ _a_ _little_ _room to breathe   
Cause_ _I'm_ _one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break _

_God,_ _what I wouldn't give to just murder_ _him_…_If it weren't for that Ra_-_be_-_damned Pharaoh I would murder all of them_…

He recognized that voice now!

_Everything_ _you_ _say to me   
Takes me one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

_Please do_, he thought, surprising himself—and evidently the only one who seemed to share his frustration, because the angry mutters turned into pure silence.

At last, one word came up: _What? _

_I need_ _a_ _little_ _room to breathe   
Cause_ _I'm_ _one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

_Kill them,_ he thought fiercely. _Kill each and every one of them so I don't have to listen to him talk anymore_. _Dammit, just kill them before I go mad!_

The voice didn't believe him. Oh well. He knew how to prove it to him.

_Shut up when I'm_ _talking to you!   
Shut up, shut up,_ _shut up! _

Grabbing the Rod, he unsheathed it and slashed at Katsuya Jonouchi.

_I'm about_ _to break! _

Blood flowed from the gash, splashing him. He licked it off and smiled at the coppery tang, and something inside him snapped.

_Everything_ _you_ _say to me   
Takes me one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

Yugi fell on the ground. He stared first at the corpse of his best friend, and then at his somehow-solid other half. And then he screamed.

He screamed and screamed as if he would never stop.

_I need_ _a_ _little_ _room to breathe   
Cause_ _I'm_ _one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

Yu-Gi-Oh frowned at the noise and thrust the Rod deep into his former aibou's throat, and blood bubbled soundlessly from the wound.

Yugi would never make his annoying speeches again.

_Everything_ _you_ _say to me   
Takes me one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

His _new_ partner had obviously been convinced by his little show, for Yu-Gi-Oh heard screams and thuds and the lovely sound of cold metal slicing warm flesh.

Bakura smirked at the former Pharaoh, licking blood from his lips. "I'm impressed, Pharaoh. I didn't know you had it in you."

_I need_ _a_ _little_ _room to breathe   
Cause_ _I'm_ _one step_ _closer to the edge   
And_ _I'm about to break_

Yu-Gi-Oh smirked back, stepping over a corpse towards the white-haired man and thinking over what he had just done.

He knew the former Thief wouldn't talk nearly as much as Yugi—and what he did talk about, Yu-Gi-Oh would be able to relate to much better than all that friendship crap. "I know. But there's I guess only so much a person can take, and those imbeciles just had to push me to the edge."

_I'm about_ _to break! _


End file.
